1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to flagpoles and more particularly, to a retractable flagpole assembly, which can be set between an extended operative position and a received non-operative position and, which prevents the flag from tangling on the flagpole.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional flagpole is known having two receiving portions disposed at different elevations at the top side thereof for the fastening of the top and bottom corners of the fixation end (opposite to the fly end) of a flag. This arrangement cannot prevent the flag from tangling on the flagpole when the flag is flying in the breeze. To avoid the tangled flag problem, a tangle free flagpole is known using two or three swivel pivot holders to secure the flag to the flagpole and a link to link the swivel pivot holders. When the flag is flying in the breeze, the swivel pivot holders can be synchronously turned with the link about the flagpole, preventing the flag from tangling on the flagpole. Taiwan Patent M263591 discloses a similar design. However, this design does not allow the use of a retractable pole. If a retractable pole consisting of multiple parts is used, the swivel pivot holders shall have to be fastened to the top piece of the multiple parts of the retractable pole, however, the swivel pivot holders will become a barrier to stop the top piece of the multiple parts of the retractable pole from being inserted into the inside of the other parts. Therefore, this problem must be settled.